yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
National Day Parade, 2010
The National Day Parade 2010 (aka NDP 2010) was a national ceremony held on 9 August 2010 at the Padang to commemorate Singapore's 45th year of independence. Logo The NDP 2010 logo depicts the five stars of the Singapore flag in their original ensemble as seen on the flag. The shooting motion that accompanies the stars, meanwhile, resembles the movement of the crescent moon in the national flag. The use of brushstrokes gives it a light, elegant feel, and depicts a sense of flight, of aspirations and of hope.NDP 2010 Logo Theme The theme for NDP 2010, Live Our Dreams, Fly Our Flag, captures Singaporeans collective hope for a better future and expresses pride for the nation. The slogan ties in with how activities related to 2010's National Day will be framed along the lines of encouraging Singaporeans to articulate their dreams and to fly the flag. It also sits with how the parade Show takes its inspiration from the national flag.NDP 2010 Theme Tickets As in previous years, Singaporeans have to e-ballot to obtain tickets for the preview and parade. Applications for e-balloting were made through SMS, telephone, the Internet, and self-service automated payment machines such as "AXS" or SingPost's Self-service Automated Machines ("SAM"). Tickets application were open from 15 to 24 May 2010. Applicants chose to apply for tickets to the preview parade on 31 Jul 10 or actual parade on 9 Aug 10.NDP 2010 Ticketing Information Fun Totes The NDP 10 Funpack, dubbed as Fun Totes, comes in seven designs. The Fun Totes was designed by several local designers. Most of the items in the Fun Totes was contained neatly in a Fun Box, which itself functions as a national heritage game. Theme song The official theme song of NDP 2010, entitled Song For Singapore, was sung by a local singer, Corrinne May. The lyrics of the song were also written by her. A dance version of the theme song, was sung by Singapore Idols Sezairi Sezali and Sylvia Ratonel during the Parade & Ceremony after the Prime Minister took his seat at the Padang. Parade and ceremony participants *''Parade Commander'' : LTC Lek Seng Khoon (Branch Head, Army HQ) *''Reserve Parade Commander'' : LTC Mohd Fahmi Aliman (Branch Commander, Singapore Guards; BDE 2IC 7SIB) *''Parade Regimental Sergeant Major'' : MWO Chen Yuen Cheong Albert (BDE SM 76 SIB) *''Reserve Parade Regimental Sergeant Major'' : MWO Jennifer Tan (first lady Parade RSM) (BDE SM 4 SAB) *''Colours Sergeant Major (Army)'' : TBA *''Colours Sergeant Major (Air Force)'' : TBA *''Colours Sergeant Major (Navy)'' : TBA *''Colours Sergeant Major (SAF Colours Party): 1WO Dennis Chia * 'NDP 2010 Combined Military bands' ** ''Singapore Armed Forces Central Band ** Singapore Police Force Band ** Swiss Winds NCC Command Band-Max Impact *''Guard of Honor Commanders'' ** Singapore Army (1st Commando Bn., also GOH Commander): ** Republic of Singapore Navy (Naval Diving Unit, Institute of Maritime Operations and Systems & Maritime Security Task Force): ** Republic of Singapore Air Force (Air Power Generation Command): MAJ Goh Kwan Yuei ** Singapore Police Force (SPF Home Team Academy): DSP Alan Tay * Supporting Contingent Commanders ** Army: CPT Phua Thong Teck Alex ** Navy: ** Air Force: ** Police: ** Singapore Civil Defense Force: * Uniformed Contingent Commanders ** National Cadet Corps - Land Districts: C/LTA Pang Kuan Hou ** National Cadet Corps - Sea and Air Districts: C/LTA Mohd Danial ** National Civil Defense Cadet Corps: CLT Siti Maisarah ** St. John's Ambulance Brigade: ** Singapore Red Cross Red Cross Youth: AYO Alvin Tan **''Girls Brigade Singapore'': ** Boys Brigade Singapore: CLT Kenneth Cheng ** Girl Guides Singapore: ** Singapore Scouts Association: ** National Police Cadet Corps: CI Cassandra Chew * Civilian Contingent Leaders ** Sembcorp Marine: ** Sembcorp Industrial: ** SingTel: ** Housing and Development Board: ** Keppel Corporation: ** Singapore Airport Terminal Services Limited: ** National Water Agency: ** ERA Real Estate: * Political Organization Leaders ** People's Action Party: ** National Trades Union Congress: Presidential Gun Salute * Charlie Battery, 20 Singapore Artillery (at the Civilian War Memorial, using the Ordnance QF 25 pounder heavy guns) Aerial Flypast Mobile Column * Mobile Column Commander: LTC Albert Fox Participating Vehicles * Singapore Armed Forces ** Singapore Army *** Leopard 2A4 MBT *** Bionix 2MT AFV *** Bronco ATTC MTC *** Terrex Troop IFV *** Light Strike Vehicle *** Trailblazer ACMV *** Bionix Launching Bridge *** M113 LAMBE MCV *** M3G Floating Bridge *** GAB (General Assault Boats) '' *** ''Foldable Launch Bridge *** SAF Mine Clearing Vehicle *** SSPH Primus Self-propelled artillery Gun *** SLWH Pegasus *** FH2000 Towed Gun *** TPQ 36/37 ** Republic of Singapore Air Force *** 9K38 Igla *** Mistral AA MRL *** Igla SLU *** RBS 70 *** MPSTAR Air Defense Radar System Timeline * 1725 hrs - Pre-parade * 1810 hrs - Parade & Ceremony * 1904 hrs - Mobile Column and Flypast * 1922 hrs - Show * 2010 hrs - One Voice 2010 (Pledge and National Anthem) * 2015 hrs - WOW!, followed by the Post Parade Show All times indicated are Singapore Standard Time. Highlights *Venue highlights include: **Recycled aggregates were used to harden the Padang field to allow it to withstand up to 1 tonne per square metre. **Construction of 17 support towers for three LED screens and other lighting equipment. *Regular highlights include: **Aerial Flypast - A total of 30 aircraft was showcased, including helicopters. Republic of Singapore Air Force's latest flying assets, the F-15SG and the Gulfstream G550 AEW debuted in the parade. **Presidential Gun Salute at the Civilian War Memorial **Mobile Column - 200 vehicles rolled past the City Hall and the Heartlands venues. **Red Lions ** Second City Marchpast (1.7 km.) ** First Presidential Drive Past Inspection on the Padang (using the SAF ceremonial Land Rover) *Show highlights include: **360-degree view of the fireworks display, which the fireworks was fired from nine locations, including Padang, the Esplanade, on the rooftop of City Hall and Suntec City. **Digital projection against the City Hall. **Human LCD formation by the Combined Schools Choirs **Sing along to a YouTube-style video of Stand Up for Singapore. **''One Voice 2010'' - Reciting the Singapore National Pledge and singing Majulah Singapura at 2010hrs (SST). This was the second consecutive year for the mass pledge-taking and mass anthem singing. A chime sounded 20 seconds prior to the start of One Voice 2010 over the island-wide Public Warning System on 9 August to invite Singaporeans island-wide to join in. Heartlands There were celebrations in the heartlands which was held concurrently with the Parade.Heartland Celebrations 2010 The areas include: *Choa Chu Kang, held at the hard court opposite Lot One. *Bishan, held at the open field near Junction 8 Shopping Centre. *Eunos, held at a field next to Eunos MRT Station. *Sengkang, held at Sengkang Square which is next to Compass Point Shopping Centre. *Woodlands, held at the open field next to Causeway Point. The celebrations were carnival-styled, filled with performances, activities, pyrotechnics displays and fireworks. They were also the venues where the Mobile Column passed through after the Padang drivepast. Broadcast For the first time, NDP 2010 was recorded in 3D. However, it was not broadcast in 3D. Instead, for the first time in local television history, the 'live' telecast of the parade was in True High Definition and 5.1 Surround Sound on MediaCorp HD5. TV channels As a national event, the parade was broadcast 'live' from 5.30pm to 8.30pm (SST) across MediaCorp channels which included Channel 5, HD5, Channel 8, Channel U, Suria, Vasantham, okto and Channel NewsAsia International. The commentary on Channel 5, HD5, Channel NewsAsia and okto was in English, Channels 8 and U in Mandarin, Suria in Malay and Vasantham in Tamil. Radio MediaCorp Radio stations covered the parade 'live' over 938LIVE, Capital 95.8FM, Warna 94.2FM and Oli 96.8FM in English, Mandarin, Malay and Tamil respectively. Online 'Live' webcast was also available on the official NDP website, MediaCorp NDP webpage and Channel NewsAsia Live. Outdoor Digital Media 'Live' screenings of the parade was available on the outdoor digital screens managed by MediaCorp at ION Orchard and Orchard Central malls. Digital media screens managed by SPH MediaBoxOffice in 313@Somerset and HDB Hub also screened the parade 'live'. Others 'Live' telecast of the parade and celebrations were also available at selected heartlands, SAFRA clubhouses and Resorts World Sentosa. Flags During the celebration period (1 July to 30 September), residents are encouraged to hang the national flag outside their homes. The national flag are also allowed to be flown outside government buildings and private properties. However, hanging flags on vehicles was prohibited at all times. In recent years, the Singapore Government allowed mini flags to be flown on commercial and private vehicles. In 2006, 10,000 taxis and 2,500 buses from ComfortDelGro (Citycab, Comfort Taxi and SBS Transit) were selected to fly a mini version of the nation's flag on it. In 2010, SMRT Corporation displays flags at some 100 locations at all its offices, train stations, bus interchanges, as well as on SMRT taxis and buses and staff private vehicles. Private vehicles are also allowed to fly mini flags or put stickers or decals featuring the nation's flag on their vehicles. Clip-on flags for vehicles were distributed widely this year. In 2008, the rules for displaying the flag are further relaxed. The national flag now may be displayed on clothes and costumes during the period of National Day celebrations. Decals, stickers, posters or other visual images of the flag may also be displayed freely. The only requirement is the flag must be treated with respect at all times. As the theme for 2010's NDP is Live Our Dreams, Fly Our Flag, there has been a jump in sales for the national flag. See also *National Day Parade *National Day Rally *Singapore Fireworks Celebrations References External links * NDP 2010 Official Website * NDP 2010 - NDPeeps Category:Events in Singapore Category:Singaporean television series Category:2010 in Singapore